Se ela Dança, eu danço
by Karen Dantas Malfoy
Summary: Numa apresentação de dança no colégio, o menos inesperado acontece, Draco Malfoy participa, graças a uma punição, mas o inesperado acontece, ou talvez o esperado, destino? Draco acaba tendo que conviver com alguém que ele nunca imaginara ficar íntimo.


_**Capítulo 1: Saindo da rotina** _

O despertador toca, e Virgínia Weasley começaria sua rotina, mas não hoje! Sua amiga Luna Lovegood lembrara que hoje haveria a aula de dança, antes das aulas normais, como poções, e todas as outras aulas que sinceramente Gina não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter.

Após seu banho, vestira uma leg preta e uma camiseta larga da mesma cor que ia até os seus joelhos. Gina sempre fora um pouco desleixada, e para uma aula de dança, isso não seria problema.

Gina seguira para os jardins de Hogwarts onde havia uma sala de vidro, muito linda. Virgínia já estava em seu 5º ano em Hogwarts, a cada ano mudavam-se coisas, a propósito esse ano acresentaram novas aulas, como essa, dança.

Luna estava ansiosa para a aula, porém quem olhava para ela não sacava isso, afinal quem desvenda Luna?

- Gina. – disse Luna.

-Hãn? – disse Gina se recuperando do 'susto'.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Luna estranhando a amiga que andava avoada demais hoje.

- No que vamos aprender hoje, nós duas já sabemos dançar alguma coisa tipo; Nada!!!

- Assim você me assusta. Uhm...bem...

- Bem o quê Luna?

- Nós sabemos dançar ciranda cirandinha!

- HaUhAhUhAuHu...Já é um começo.

Após alguns minutos, o professor entra em sua sala, e se apresenta, seu nome era Kenny Hudgens. Um homem de altura média, cabelos castanhos, pele pálida, e olhos também castanhos, o que o fazia dele um cara comum, mas não para todos.

- Aff.

- Aff o quê Gina? – Perguntou Colin.

- Tinha que ser professor? Desse jeito não vamos aprender nada! As meninas vão ficar suspirando...Ops desculpe Colin...HuAhUa...e você também! HuShUs...

- Qual o problema miga? Ele até que é bonitinho! E pelo menos não estou correndo atrás de um inseto como a Luna.

- Hãn-hun...A aula é aqui! – O professor chamou atenção dos três.

E o que anunciara depois, para a surpresa de Gina era bem agradável, eles iriam aprender a dançar hip-hop, de uma certa forma ela achava muito complicado, mas gostava do estilo, então iria tentar. A primeira aula de dança foi mais para o professor conhecer cada aluno, e apresentar suas propostas pro decorrer do ano, mas ela acabara, e Gina, Luna, e Colin, ia cada um para os seus vestiários, trocarem suas roupas que estavam pelo uniforme de suas respectivas casas.

Infelizmente para Gina dividiam o vestiário feminino naquele horário com os alunos do 6º ano, mas o pior podia acontecer:

- Ora, ora, ora...

Virgínia virou-se, para ver quem era, e para sua surpresa, não fora agradável.

- Pansy? Quer dizer, Pansy Parkson?...- disse Virgínia perplexa.

- Ah vamos lá Weasley, quem você achava que era? Potter?!? Camon Girl, garotos NÃO ENTRAM AQUI!

Com esse 'pequeno comentário', todos riram de Gina, menos Luna é claro, que puxou Gina para um canto, e continuaram, ou melhor, começaram a se trocar, e conversar.

- Você não deveria deixar barato. – disse Luna para a amiga.

- Ah e o que você queria que eu fizesse? " Oh Pansy se enxerga?" HAHA Luna, no máximo ela diria; "Já me enxerguei Weasley, e a imagem realmente me agrada...Uhm a pobrezinha não sabe o que é isso! Não tem dinheiro para comprar um espelho!" Oh não Srt. Lovegood, já arranquei risadas de mais por hoje!

Pelo menos era o que Gina achava.

E um estalo ocorreu, nas costas de Gina, e o som de uma voz, a mesma voz que deixara Gina brava alguns minutos atrás.

- Não sei por que usa isto. – foi tudo o que Virgínia escutara, antes de Pansy puxar seu sutiã, fazendo um estalo em suas costas.

Gina poderia se levantar para dizer algo, mas não o faria, ela era assim, não mudaria, e mesmo que tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo, era tarde de mais, Pansy já se fora.

- Eu mereço? Mereço? – questionou Virgínia para Luna.

- Isso eu não sei...Uhm, acho que não. Mas sei uma coisa que nós vamos merecer se não formos logo para a aula de Snape! Detenção?

- Não muito obrigada! HuHu...

E assim as duas seguiram para a aula de poções, sem animo para a aula, mas a amizade animada!

Após desagradáveis e exaustivas horas em salas de aula, finalmente o almoço chegara, o que Gina mais esperava desde a primeira aula.

Enquanto Gina se sentava entre seus colegas, na mesa de sua casa grifinória, tentava ignorar comentários de Pansy P.

Que mesmo uma distância de uma mesa não a impedia de saber o que acontecia, e que o motivo das risadas, seria uma certa ruiva, onde esta, tentando viver a vida normalmente.

**_Continua..._**

_**N/A: **Primeira fanfic, não a primeira feita e sim a primeira tentativa de postagem.  
Caso a tentativa tenha sido bem sucedida, espero que eu venha a satisfazê-los com a  
fanfic. __Mandem Reviews!_

_Beijos, Karen._


End file.
